


And in the end, I think you're my best friend.

by Irrelevantaverrageteen



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humour, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Smoking, Smut, Top Bang Chan, a bit kinky, idk what to tag, kind of open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantaverrageteen/pseuds/Irrelevantaverrageteen
Summary: Felix loves his friends, but there's one secret he can't tell them. He's been sleeping with his best friend of 18 years, Chan .Just a fic where friends with benefits does work and doesn't ruin friendships.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	And in the end, I think you're my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to attempt to write something less PG with my favs. Obviously a disclaimer, nothing in this fic is to be taken too seriously so just enjoy some nice Chanlix content.

Felix likes to think he's got his life as put together as it can be for an 18 year old, he's in university, has a career plan, is fairly financially stable and has a solid group of mates which he tells everything to. Well, not quite everything. It's not like he's actively keeping it a secret from the rest of the group per say, he just doesn't feel the need to tell them.

Here's the big secret, he and Chan (the eldest of their group) have been hooking up for months. It's not a big, groundbreaking secret, they're just friends who fuck when it's convenient, and the two can't help feeling slightly uncomfortable when the rest call them the 'Aussie brothers'. The reason both of them are withholding this information from the rest of the group is that there is a rule in the group that, although all of them. Yes. Every. Single. One. Of them, is gay, or bi, they don't hook up with eachother unless they want to be with eachother romantically, in order to prevent any complications in the group dynamic, because "friends with benefits never works," according to Hyunjin. Felix would like to say he disagrees strongly with that sentence, Chan has been sleeping with him for a while and their friendship has not changed in the slightest. Well, apart from the having sex. Obviously. Although they have eachother, both still hook up with other people and it's not an issue, the arrangement is one of convenience and for now he'd rather it stay a secret. Felix never could've imagined the fact that when he got into uni, he would end up sleeping with his best friend of 18 years, but here he is...

\---

"Holy shit," they pant in unison as they lay in bed, covered in a light glow of sweat and probably some other questionable bodily fluids. "You've learnt some new moves bro," Chan chuckles as he wipes Felix's stomach clean, earning a laugh from him, "I saw it on this porn video and thought I'd give it a try, didn't expect it to work and 10/10 would do again," Felix says airily as he puts his discarded clothes on feeling the elder stare at him. "Yeah shit do that again, wow. You want any food?" Watching Chan open the bedroom door, as he follows him into the small combined living room/kitchen. He can't help but feel flustered, he'd been told he was good in bed but nobody reacted the way Chan did and then acted so casual after, he loves it like this. "Don't be gay bro," He teases earning an eye roll from Chan. "I mean I literally just had my dick inside of you, but offering you food is where you draw the line?" The elder jokes, lightly punching his arm. "Godddd, Okay I'll be a bit gay and come to Macca's with you," he huffs dramatically making the elder laugh loudly. "Do you not want to shower first bro, you kind of stink," Chan says stroking his head, Felix knows he is joking, but he also isn't wrong. "I've JUST put my clothes back on, I'm not taking them off again, you can't make me," he responds sticking his tongue out, knowing he looks ridiculous. "I could easily make you, let's not lie." Chan whispers drawing the other in by wrapping arms around his waist, Felix smacks his chest pushing him away feeling slightly flustered. Of course he and Chan show affection with eachother, but there's something in the elders gaze that makes him squirm. "Yeah you could, but right now I want some large chips and a burger, so unless your dick will make them magically appear, I suggest you put your shoes on and take me to get food." He sees Chan smile and huff out a laugh before getting his keys from the counter. "Sir, yes sir, you want me to ask the others?" Chan turns to him for an answer, draping an arm over his shoulder once he's locked the door. "Sure. Is it obvious I've had sex, apparently Jisung can always tell when I've been railed because I have a certain vibe, I'm not really sure what the hell that means," he chuckles meeting the elders eyes as he scans over him. "I mean, I guess you look a little fucked out but just say you're high, if he asks that is," Chan responds while they walk down the stairs. He hears a ping from Chan's phone, the elder glancing at him "they're all joining us, you've not given me hickeys have you cuz?" He feels Chan shaking him by the shoulders dramatically, Felix can't help but leave hickies sometimes, Chan's neck is just there in front of him and he's only human. "No, oh god imagine if I had done, they'd definitely know," out of the corner of his eye he sees Chan fake a gasp, recreating the boy from home alone with his expression. Felix likes this side of him, although the elder looks slightly intimidating, all muscle and dark eyes, he's such a kind and funny person, it's the reason they've been friends for so long . 

\---

Felix watches as Chan tries to belt an Arianna song, laughing to himself as he joins in, they're blasting the music as they pull into the parking lot of McDonald's, Felix looks around, there's no sight of the others yet. He spares a glance to Chan as the elder takes the keys out of the ignition, he can't help but look at how his muscles flex as he pulls them out. "Felix, bro, you are not getting turned on as we are about to go and eat with our friends," well shit, maybe he was looking longer than he thought. "I've been bamboozled," he jokes slowly climbing over the gear stick and into the others lap, he feels chan's hands drag up past his ass and settle on his waist. "Lixxx, they could see us, what if they pull up right next to us?" instead of responding Felix just rolls his hips, feeling proud when he hears Chan mumble a "good god" as he grips Felix's ass. He leans down to meet Chan's lips, the kiss immediately heavy. These make out sessions are his favourite, the ones where it's fast and heavy, Chan's hands gripping him and whispering praises to him. He tugs the elders hair eliciting a groan from him, he knows how much Chan likes that. His pride doesn't last long as he feels chan smack his ass, grinding up into him grumbling "such a good boy Lix". He whimpers. Normally he wouldn't feel ashamed, but that was way too loud and way too high pitched, he sounded like a porn star for Christ's sake. He feels the elders shoulders shake against him, and hears the laugh rumble out of him. He can't help but laugh along too, "bro I'm sorry but I should've just smacked your ass when we were trying to hit those high notes before," he try's not to laugh, tries not to give the elder the satisfaction so he can save face, but he crumbles gasping out a laugh and climbing back into his seat. He feels the elder reach out and squeeze his thigh "I'll remember that for later," he blushes at the insinuation. It's weird, sometimes they go days without anything happening, and others they can't get enough of each other. Felix sees Hyunjin's car pull up so he and Chan decide to head inside. 

\---

" Hello L. G. B. T. Q. COMMUNITY." Felix looks up to the owner of the voice watching as the rest of the group erupt into laughter, obviously it was none other than Jisung as he walks up to the table taking a seat next to Hyunjin. Felix likes to think that he's quite funny, but he wishes he could make people laugh the way Jisung does. "Sung we've been waiting for 20 minutes where the hell were you?" He says glaring at said boy, he can't help it, he gets hangry. Sue him. He feels Chan ruffle his hair "Sungie you've awoken the beast," he watches everyone laugh again, cooing at Felix. "Yah get him his food before he murders someone," Changbin grunts Felix seeing him kicking Chan under the table. "Okay, okay, I'll order for everyone what do you want?" Oh Chan, Channie ,Channie, Channie, if there's anything Felix knows, it's that you never direct a question about food to the whole group. Chaos will ensue. He sits silently observing the group as they shout demands at Chan, he thinks he sees Minho grab Jisung's hand under the table but decides not to question it, if anyone's going to be secretly dating in the group Felix places his bets on them. "We should've stayed in my room and fucked some more, I can't deal with this," he feels Chan breathe into his ear, he doesn't hate the idea but he opts for laughing slightly and winking at the elder, hopefully nobody saw him do that. 

"I enjoyed that," he says looking up to see his friends gazing at him in awe, food still in front of them, "I think we could tell Lix,you basically inhaled that food" he hears Seungmin say. "Oh Lix you never said where you went the other night you whore, you promised you'd give me details," he feels everyone's eyes on him, one pair in particular as Jisung asks the question. “Not to kiss and tell but I may or may not have spent the night with a certain member of the dance team,” he responds wiggling his eyebrows, his neck feeling heated as he feels Chan’s stare. “Holy shit, Lix, you promised you wouldn’t sleep with Yunho!” Minho squeals at him sounding scandalised, before he can respond he hears Jeongin pipe in “was he good though; I bet his dick is huge,” god, he can’t answer that can he? Surely it’s like a violation of Yunho’s privacy. To his side he hears Chan speak up, “Yeah was it?” Felix chokes, he was not expecting Chan to ask that, especially not with such a light tone. He feels his face turning red, looking at the expectant eyes of his friends. “I mean he was okay yeah. dick? Good, body? Good, dirty talk? Good. I can’t complain. I’ve had better though,” sneaking a glance at Chan as he slurps his drink. The others all howl and wolf whistle at him, he feels Chan’s hand slide onto his thigh, stomach doing butterflies, shit. He’s horny in McDonald’s, that’s a first. 

As the others begin to make comments amongst themselves he feels Chan lean into his ear. “Was he better than me?” Felix can’t help but feel his blood rush as he hears the teasing tone in Chan’s voice. He places his hand on Chan’s moving it up slightly to the crease between his thigh and hip feeling the elder squeeze almost possessively. He turns so he’s looking straight into the eyes of the elder, their friends too lost in their own world to notice. “He wasn’t bigger, he didn’t mark me, he didn’t make me cry his name or cum as hard as you make me, if that answers your question,” Felix feels smug, knowing two can play whatever game Chan was trying to wind him up with, he sees the elder shift slightly and hears him mutter a curse. He lifts Chan’s hand off of him and joins the conversation as if nothing happened, he knows he will probably pay for it later, but he can’t wait. 

\---

“Wanna hit the bong?” He hears Chan ask him as he’s playing a game on his phone, he looks up to the elder holding the bong and nods crawling over to him. He never gets tired of the feeling of taking the first hit, the way the smoke hits the back of your throat, the slight burn. He sees Chan’s eyes looking droopy, gazing at him. “You look hot when you inhale,” his breath hitches at the words, Chan’s hand stroking along his jaw. It feels intimate, hell it probably looks intimate but it’s usual for them. Felix doesn’t feel giddy, his heart doesn’t skip a beat, he’s just comfortable feeling Chan’s hands around him. He opens his mouth as Chan’s thumb plays with his bottom lip, seeing the older gulp as he sucks the thumb inside his mouth. “Come here.” Chan says, voice hoarse. Ah, there it is, the two words that make Felix’s blood rush to his groin. He stares at Chan, the hunger in his eyes difficult to ignore as he places himself in his lap. Wrapping his arms around the elders shoulders gripping his back as he feels Chan’s hands slip into his joggers, under his boxers, squeezing his ass, Felix pants, somewhat pathetically. Chan’s tongue traces inside his mouth as he feels him grind upwards into his ass, already hard. “You gonna fuck me better than Yunho,” he says tauntingly hoping it will have the reaction he wants from the elder. “Such a slut aren’t you?” Chan almost growls as he feels him flip them over, his back hitting the mattress, Chan’s hands pinning his hips down. He lets out a small moan, okay he has a manhandling kink, nothing wrong with that. He hurriedly removes his pants, no need to take off his shirt as Chan’s already doing that for him. He feels vulnerable as Chan rakes his eyes over his body, his large hands pulling his thighs apart. “Chan, please,” he whimpers, he hates how easy it is for the elder to make him like this, submissive and weak. 

Without a word Chan puts lube onto his fingers, Felix feels him sucking marks into his chest as he does so, threading fingers into Chan’s hair and tugging, just how he likes it. He feels Chan’s finger circle around his hole, the man’s other hand wrapping around his thigh as he curls his legs around Chan’s waist hands gripping his back. “Fuck, Chan hurry up,” he pants, making the older chuckle, he feels his lips on his as Chan’s finger enters him, a light moan leaving his mouth, being swallowed by the others. “So good aren’t you? You’re not a whore like Jisung says you are, are you baby? Look at you so needy for me,” Chan mocks in his ear, voice deeper than normal, he feels the moans leaving his mouth as Chan’s fingers pump in and out of him. He has no idea when Chan added another, too spaced out to notice. 

When he finally feels the elder push into him, he’s already a mess, he probably knows how he looks, he’s seen the pictures Chan has taken of him like this. Body slightly red, eyes glossy, lips puffy, he knows Chan loves to see him this way, he can see it in his eyes as he pushes in slowly. Felix’s knees are bent to his chest, legs over the older's shoulders as the he grips his thighs, he thanks the heavens for his flexibility. He knows it turns Chan on, the way he can bend him anyway he wants, it turns him on too. Felix cries, watching Chan’s face as he bottoms out, sweat dripping off of him, biting his lips, letting out a guttural groan, “shit how the fuck are you so tight all the time,” he laughs lightly, preening at the compliment sending a smile Chan’s way, “I’m just good like that Chan.” He whimpers out slightly as the other thrusts lazily, “yeah you are, you’re so good, so good all for me, so pretty,” the praise makes him moan Chan’s name loudly, fingers gripping the bed sheets as he feels Chan’s pace pick up. Both of them too gone to utter words. 

“Bet I’m fucking you better than Yunho ever could baby.” The words punch him, as he’s pushed face first into the mattress, ass up as Chan relentlessly thrusts into him. Never has anything turned him on more. God this is embarrassing they’ve not been at it for that long, he wraps a hand around himself, “Chan I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum,” he cries, he feels the elders hand smack his ass, hard. “Cum then baby boy,” the elder groans thrusting at an unbearable pace. Felix strokes himself, stomach tightening unable to form words, as he moans loudly feeling himself climax, behind him he hears a loud moan, hands are gripping his waist harder. He’s so out of it, but he feels the warm liquid land on his back and lips press to his shoulders. 

\---

“I think I should talk about the people I fuck in front of you more often,” he says after they’ve cleaned up, both basking in the post Sex feeling, passing the bong in between them. “Me too, I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had,” Chan says looking at him. “Whoa calm down there, we’ve had A LOT of good sex.” He replies flicking the elders head. “Okay after that time you did the porn star thing, that was the best sex we’ve ever had.” Ah, the porn star thing will be hard to beat, he thinks to himself, nodding at Chan. 

\---

“I just want to ask you though, you’re not jealous like THAT are you? you’re cool with me sleeping with other people right?” He whispers quietly into the silence as Chan makes pancakes, the munchies getting to them. He doesn’t think Chan is jealous like that, things could get complicated if that’s the case. God what if he is? Felix won’t be able to keep sleeping with him anymore and that’s sex he doesn’t want to miss out on. As he gets lost in his thoughts he feels Chan’s hand smack him lightly, turning to face where he’s perched on the counter. “Don’t be a dumbass Lix. I don’t care if you sleep with other people, honestly the stories are entertaining. I just want to be the best, I don’t like people being better than me at things, I don’t know if it makes any sense I probably sound so stupid but it's just my competitive side coming out.” He breathes a sigh of relief, heart feeling less heavy, seeing the older smiling at him. “Oh thank god, I was so worried, I thought I’d have to admit that Hyunjin is right for once,” he giggles resting his head on Chan’s shoulder after he slides from the counter standing behind the elder. “Oh and by the way, you are the best. You’re the only one I’ve ever fucked more than once,” he mumbles into Chan’s back, feeling it tense and then relax, he hears Chan choke on his breath. “Ah okay well that’s good to know. Let’s stop being gay now the pancakes are ready.” 

They’re both silent as they eat, Felix not really knowing what to say until he hears Chan speak up, “it’ll be us though, won’t it? We will marry each other won’t we?” He asks looking more vulnerable than Felix has ever seen him. “God yes, of course we will. It’s always been us Chan, everyone knows that. There’s no rush now, but yeah Chan I’m gonna marry you.” He says before he’s even thought about his words, seeing the elder smile. “Great, now is probably a good time to tell you I have someone coming over later so I’m gonna need you to leave bro.” After hearing Chan say that he just laughs and gets up to leave, for some reason he feels so incredibly happy. He’s so lucky to have Chan, if this was anybody else, it never would’ve worked. He knows in his head that it’ll wind up just being them two, in the end. When they’re 40 they’ll live with their dogs and 2 kids, in a domestic bliss, but for now, he doesn’t want Chan like that. He wants to explore different partners, different love, but nobody will ever be Chan, he knows that. And he knows Chan knows it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading !! Leave comments if you like :)


End file.
